Gravely Wounded
by BB-lover14
Summary: This was never meant to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, I was listening to a Lisa Gerrard song and inspiration just hit me. ( listen to her songs they're chilling.) I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Castle, if I did they would go on hiatus.**

The pain was incredulous, a burning sensation like she had never felt before. The warm, sticky liquid that seeped through her fingers, splashing to the ground below. Her knees buckled beneath her, carrying her swiftly to the harsh ground. A cracking sound heard as bone met concrete. The pain not even felt, the cold floor chilling her bare skin on her lower arms. Her eyes feeling heavy from the loss of blood. Her voice almost a whisper as she cries out in pain, her body to exhausted to make an effort. She doesn't want to die here, this is not how she imagined the end.

Her arms now so weak she is unable to apply the necessary pressure to her own wound. The blood now flowing freely staining her shirt and the concrete below. The perpetrator has long since fled the scene, leaving her there to in all intense purposes bleed to death. She just wishes he was here, so that she could see his face one more time. His rugged features etched into her mind, her brain now playing tricks. It projects a image of him in her vision, but she knows deep down he isn't there.

Her body now numb to pain, passed the foreseen point of no return. She sees flashes of her life before her: Ice skating with her mum in central park, the day she met him all those years ago, the day she realized that he was what she needed. She finds it ironic that she is dyeing in the same way as her mother but instead of an alley, she is alone in an abounded warehouse. She takes a sudden raspy breath in before she succumbs to the darkness that is beckoning her in. Her body becomes loose, her arms fall to the side. Her eyes close but the blood continues its path down her abdomen.

It is Ryan who finds her first, the tears pricking his eyes as he reaches her lifeless body. The adrenaline coursing throughout his body as he searches her neck for a pulse. His voice cracking as he shouts to the others….

"I've found her, she is alive but barely, get help in here now."

He bites back the sobs as he places his hands over the wound, applying as much pressure as his body will muster. Her skin a pale colour, her lips tainted a shade of blue. He hears footsteps as his partner runs to the scene, suddenly they come to a screeching stop.

"Oh my God…..Noooooo!"

This is swiftly followed by the sound of retching, and sharp intakes of air. His partner's stomach contents now covering the floor in the corner.

" Pull yourself together man, I…..we need you to be strong here. You're the strong one out of the two of us, don't fail me now."

He regrouped himself before sitting on the ground behind her and pulling her body into his arms. He leans down and can hear her breathing, it's shallow but it is there. He tries to rouse her, stroking his hand up and down her arm. Trying to provoke a response, he just needs her to open her eyes or murmur or anything.

" Kate, I need you to look at me, I need you to make a sound for me."

His tears running over his skin and splashing on to her forehead, as he pleads with her over and over again. Finally a sound that he will never take for granted again, she moans in pain. He gives a deep sigh of relief, they're not out of the woods yet though. Ryan's arms aching from the amount of force needed to stop the bleeding. He shouts out in anger.

" Where are the Fecking paramedics? For fecks sake."

The unmistakable sound of a siren is heard echoing through the warehouse before two Paramedics come into view. They work on her, placing a drip, running her blood pressure etc, before they scoop her up on to a trolley. Ryan still needing to apply the vital pressure runs along side as they rush her to the waiting ambulance.

Ryan hops into the back, his arms aching like anything but he knows he needs to continue doing this. Esposito runs for the squad car, as the ambulance doors are shut and the van begins to move off. He hand shaking as he puts the key in the ignition. He has to support it with the other just to get the car started. He pulls out missing an oncoming car by an inch as he tries to keep up with the ambulance.

He has to weave his way around the rush hour traffic as they head back into central New York. His sirens blaring through the city sounds. He needs to call Castle, to tell him what has happened. He doesn't want to though, how do you tell someone that the person they love is close to death once again. Why did Castle have to choose today to write. He should have been with his partner, hell Espo & Ryan should have never let her head off alone. They had gone one way and she had gone the other as they entered the warehouse. It was only when they heard a scream that they realized something was gravely wrong. Beckett never screams.

He pushes the third speed dial on his phone and waits for the writer to pick up, dreading the oncoming conversation. Castle picks up on the second ring.

" Hey Espo, having trouble solving a case without me and need some help?."

Castle chuckles down the phone line.

" Rick."

Castle's laughter automatically stops and he can hear his voice tighten.

" Espo you never call me Rick, What has happened to Beckett?"

He can hear the pleading in his tone, his own voice cracking with emotion as he replies.

" She's been stabbed, we were apprehending a suspect when he stabbed her. We're heading towards New York Presbyterian hospital. Castle she didn't look good."

He hears noises over the phone that sound like Castle rushing around the loft.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." is all he hears before the line goes dead.

He pulls into the hospital drive, the ambulance already parked up. The back doors open and he sees his partner step down. His shirt soaked in her blood, and it makes him sick to the bottom of his stomach just looking at it. His hands caked in fresh bright red blood, smudges of it on his face. A team is waiting and they whip Beckett away. He leaves the car in the emergency only area, and follows his partner in a run through the emergency doors. They make it to the Rhesus doors before they're stopped in their tracks by a nurse. She tells them they can't go any further and they will update them when they know more.

He turns to face his partner. Ryan's head is in his hands, blood now smeared everywhere. His body racked with sobs, he places his hand on his shoulder. Trying to comfort him, but not doing to well himself.

" She opened her eyes in the ambulance, she looked right at me. Such pain in her eyes, but I could see her willingness to fight."

Before he can respond he hears his name being shouted, he looks round to see Castle running towards him.

" Where is she, where is my Fiance?"

Espo has to grab him by the back of his shirt as he attempts to run through the doors.

" Castle, you can't go back there, I'm so sorry but you can't. We need to wait for news."

Castle leans against one of the walls, tears brimming in his eyes. Epso's heart breaks at the sight. All they can do now is wait.

Twenty minutes pass, they have relocated to the seated area. They still haven't heard any news, Castle pacing up and down and they can't get him to sit. The doors open and a nurse steps through.

" Family & Friends of Kate Beckett."

Castle gets to her first closely followed by the guys.

"I'm her fiance, how is she?."

" She is in surgery, they have managed to stop the bleed. They're checking for any other injuries but they don't think they will find any. She will be rather sore and sleepy for a while but she is going to pull through. I will come get you, when she's settled in her own room. Please be patience."

He sighs in relief as the nurse heads back into Rhesus. The boys clap him on the back.

" I knew Beckett was a strong one. No knife can stop her."

Ryan heads home to clean up and change , while Castle rings his mother and daughter to tell them the news. Espo tries to get in contact with Beckett's father, but he is at the cabin and the reception is terrible. Then all they can do is wait.

**A/N: What you think? Should I do another chapter or leave it here?.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for all the lovely reviews...on with the story hope you enjoy this.**

He is pulled into bone crushing hug before he even has the chance to react. His daughter is holding on to him for dear life, he returns the hug. He places a small kiss on the top of her head and looks up to find his mother standing before him. Her eyes, a reddish colour as if she has been crying. He didn't give them much detail on the phone, just that Beckett has been injured. His mother had told him that she would be at the hospital as soon as she could and that had only been twenty minutes ago. He presumed she had taken the car service to get here so quickly.. Alexis lets him go after a few minutes and he's pulled into a hug by his mother.

"How is Katherine ?"

There has been no further update, so as far as he can tell she is still in surgery. The wait is making him anxious, they said she was okay but what's taking so long. He runs over different scenarios in his head about what could have happened. What they may have found once they looked closer. Tears spring in his eyes at the awful thoughts that run through his mind. He blinks and a few escape, cascading down his cheek.

"Richard?"

He realises he has not answered his mother's question.

" They said she was out of the woods last time I had an update. They said she would be sore and sleepy for a while. I have heard nothing since."

"Well that is something positive to hold on to. She is a fighter Richard, she will pull through this."

He sits down in one of the vacant chairs and guides his daughter to sit next to him. He pulls her into his side, so that her head is resting on his shoulder. She maybe all grown up now but he needs the comfort that only his little girl can give. His mother heads off to find some coffee that doesn't look or taste like mud. He presumes that she will be gone for a while. Shortly after she leaves the waiting room, Ryan reappears. All hints of her blood now gone, he has a fresh shirt, trousers and jacket on. He is glad he has changed, the sight of all that blood made him want to constantly wretch. Ryan takes the chair next to him. He places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a quick squeeze, before dropping it back into his own lap.

Esposito returns as well, he has been unable to get hold of Beckett's father. Jim apparently is on a fishing trip in the wild country without a phone. Esposito has used his resources to get hold of the ranger in that area. However, so far even the ranger has been unable to get in contact with Jim.

Castle sees the hint of cooper hair through the window in the door. He motions to Esposito who opens the door and finds Martha. She has enough coffees for all of them stacking two on two. She thanks Esposito before handing them out. He takes a sip expecting it to taste rank, but he is pleasantly surprised. He doesn't want to know who his mother chatted up, to get such good coffee in hospital.

Alexis has fallen into a deep slumber, and is sprawled over a couple of chairs, head resting on his lap. His fingers running through her hair, something he hasn't been able to do for a while. Ryan is slumped in his seat, head resting on the back of the chair. He appears to be in a light sleep, or resting his eyes. The slight snore gives him away though. Esposito is flicking his now crushed into a ball coffee cup into the air then catching it again. His mother had to step out to sort out some acting school business from what he understood. The night has grown late, around 1am, no further news has been given, he can only hope for the best. Sleep has evaded him, his mind to fraught with worry to consider relaxing. Instead he spends his time blankly staring at the doors hoping someone will come with news. Tears continue to prick at the corner of his eyes, threatening to overflow. He is happy to be surrounded by the ones he holds most close. Even the guys, they're like the brothers/best friends he never had growing up. The dedication, love and support they show for Beckett is heart warming. They're an extension of her family, her grounding in her darkest times. They stick together through thick and thin. They should have been back at base integrating the person that did this to Beckett. Some cops had picked him up 2 hours ago but Ryan and Esposito had refused to leave. They had even been ordered by Gates but they didn't budge. Their love for Beckett, their sister too great.

Around 1.30 am a doctor appears through the double doors. Castle perks up, hoping it is news.

" Family of Katherine Beckett?"

He lifts Alexis head off his lap, moves out-of-the-way and places it back down on his rolled up jacket. He rouses Ryan with a quick shake of the shoulder. The man obviously confused by his surroundings startles awake. He soon gets his bearings and follows Castle and Esposito to where the doctor is standing.

" I'm her fiancé, how is she?"

"Would you like to speak somewhere more private?"

A sense of dread sets in, his stomach churning, bile creeping up his throat.

"No what ever you're going to say can be said in front of the guys. They're family too."

The doctor takes in a deep breath, and begins. Ryan and Esposito's hands individually coming to rest on of Castle's shoulders.

"Miss Beckett as you're aware suffered a sharp force trauma to the lower abdomen tonight. Now when we took her to surgery she was quite unstable and losing a lot of blood.. We opened her up and managed to find the source of the bleed. The knife had nicked her left common iliac artery, we managed to fix this. However due to the significant blood loss and earlier trauma to the heart she did suffer a seizure due to restriction of oxygenated blood to the brain."

His mind goes blank at the word seizure, his legs turn to mush. No longer able to support himself, he buckles at the knees. The boys grab him by the waist before he can fall. They drag him to the nearest chair before setting him down. It sounds like water is rushing through his ears and in his vision spots appear. He is close to fainting, he can hear the guys talking to him, the sound quite tinny and far away. He takes some deep breaths in through his nose, and out through his mouth. His vision begins to clear, his hearing becomes crisper. The doctor now directly in front of him, crouching at his level. His daughter who has been awaken by the commotion is sitting up squeezing his hand.

" Mr Castle you didn't let me finish. The seizure only lasted a few seconds and there doesn't seem to have been any lasting effects. We closed her up and bought her round. She is very sore, tired and angry at herself, but with a blood transfusion and well-earned rest she should make a full recovery. Now she will need to stay in for a few days, for blood tests and to check that the wound heals. Then she will be free to go home as long as she stays with someone."

He feels so stupid now why didn't he let the poor doctor finish.

" Thank God, she will of course stay with me on discharge. When can we see her?"

The doctor smiles.

" You can go and see her now for a short time, but then she needs her rest. She is upstairs in the high dependency unit, but that is just as a precaution for the first 24 hours. I will get one of my nurses to direct you upstairs."

"Thank you doctor, sorry for nearly fainting on you."

" No worries Mr Castle, I have had people do worse, at least you didn't try to punch me."

At this the doctor leaves, Castle stands himself up his legs finally taking his weight again.

" You okay Dad?"

Alexis wraps her arms around his waist and buries her face in his chest. He hugs her back with as much strength as he can without hurting her. His mother comes back in and he gives her the update.

Five minutes later one of the nurses, comes and directs them to Beckett's room. She tells them that they have twenty minutes before she has to kick them out. Castle thanks her and opens the door.

**A/N ooooo! slight cliffhanger how cruel of me...what will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the reviews they really make my day...so on with the story.**

The others tell him to go first, they say they will see her later. That he should be with his girl now. He could have never been ready for the sight before him. The familiar feeling of emotion rising up in his throat, taking the breath from him. This was his fiancé before him , he knew that but she looked so different. Her skin tone matching the same colour as the sheets, lines protruding into the space around her. She is connected to several machines which he could hear whirring and beeping away in the night air. The most distinct thing that caught his eye, was a line carrying a thick red liquid into her arm. It was replacing the volume that she lost out in the field. This was the trigger, the sobs came back with force. His whole body shook with emotion, he was so close to losing her. When she was shot all those years ago he never saw the frailty of it. By the time he saw her she was a few days into recovery, he didn't see the tubes and wires.

He tries to bite back the sobs, frightened he will wake her with the noise. He edges closer to bed, within touching distance. He wants to reach out and hold her hand, but he's scared he will break her. He spots a black chair in the corner. He goes to it and pulls it close to the bedside. He takes a seat his knees now pressed up against the cold metal, of the bed rails that are down. He plucks up the courage, reaches his hand forward. His fingers lightly touch her wrist, he can feel her pulse thrumming away. This reassures him, he caress her skin as his runs his fingers up her arm. He comes to her delicate hand, cold to touch, he entwines his fingers in hers. The touch all to familiar, it feels so right. He looks up to her face and she looks content. She is not awake yet but he presumes it is due to all the painkillers and due to the anesthetic. He knows she will be awake when she is ready and he will wait for as long as it takes. He places his other arm on the bed and rests his head upon it. The events of the day catching up with him, his eyes become heavy. It is not long before he is drawn into the world of sleep, his hand never leaving hers as he drifts into a slumber.

He's bought crashing back to conciseness by the feeling of something running over his skin. He lifts his head, his neck protesting at the odd angle. He cricks it side to side to release the knots, he rubs the sleep from his eyes. He peers down their conjoined hands and finds her thumb drawing circles on his palm. He looks straight up and finds her beautiful brown orbs staring back at him. A smile breaks out on his face as he takes in the sight of her.

"Hey Castle."

She manages to rasp out. He reaches forward and cups her cheek with his hand. She automatically leans into his touch.

" Hi sleepy, how you feeling?"

She places a feather light kiss to his palm before answering.

" It hurts every time I breathe in, it's feels like the knife is being plunged back in."

Tears prick at the corners of her eyes, he can see the pain behind them. He pushes the call bell for the nurse before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Beckett, I should have been there covering you. Why did I have to choose today to write? This should have never happened."

Tears run down his cheeks, splashing on her forehead. He swipes them away with the pad of his thumb. He can feel her breath on his neck, he can feel the hitch after every one she takes in. He leans back and he finds her looking right at him. She reaches up a hand, caressing his cheek. A softness to her touch as her fingers leave a path of tingling skin.

"Castle, it's not your fault. I should have been more careful, I shouldn't have let him get the drop on me."

Before he can retort the nurse comes through the door. He asks if Beckett can have anymore pain relief to take the edge off. The nurse nods before heading off, saying she will return shortly. Castle takes his seat back in the chair, Beckett's eyes flicker sleep threatening to take her back under. He can see that she is fighting it, he wishes she wouldn't be so stubborn. Five minutes later, the nurse returns with some IV morphine, she checks Beckett's details with her before injecting it slowly in to her IV port. The fight for staying awake becomes too much and she falls back into a slumber. He rubs soothing circles with his thumb on her arm as she goes back under.

"Mr Castle, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave. Hospital policy forbids you from staying in the room overnight. Visiting starts from 9am that is only in 5 hours. I can let you and the rest of your family back in then."

The nurse looks genuinely apologetic for having to kick him out. He wonders what she means by the rest of his family, he presumes they have headed home. He doesn't make a fuss, he stands up and puts the chair back. Before he follows the nurse out, he goes to her side and places a kiss on her forehead once again.

" I love you Kate."

He whispers before taking his leave. He doesn't go far, he goes back to the waiting room on her floor. Here he finds his family, all of them asleep on the chairs. The nurses have obviously taken pity on them, and have given them all a blanket and a pillow. He takes a seat next to his daughter who is laid out over three chairs, her face mashed into a pillow. He looks around him, it warms his heart that they have all stayed. Even Jenny seems to have come in, she is asleep with her head resting on Ryan's legs. Ryan is sitting slumped in the chair, his head back, mouth wide open as he snores. Esposito and Lanie who has also turned up after her shift cuddled up in the corner couch. He wiggles down in the seat, his hand running through his daughters auburn locks as he himself drifts off.

He's awakened to the smell of fresh coffee and pastry. He checks his watch it is now 8.30 am, soon he can see Beckett again. His whole family are awake and munching on breakfast brought in by his mother.

"Morning Castle, how was our girl last night?"

Lanie asks him through a mouthful of croissant. He stands up and stretches his aching stiff muscles before answering.

"She is very sore and groggy but she is okay. The nurse said we can all go see her after 9am. Also I want to thank you all for staying. I know Beckett would really appreciate it."

He grabs a coffee and bear claw off the table, his stomach rumbling at the thought. Espo comes over and claps him on the shoulder.

" Hey no need to thank us, she would do the same for any of us man."

He nods he knows that this is true. He finishes his breakfast before heading off to freshen up in the bathroom. His mother has bought him a change of underwear and shirt. He is very grateful for her. Once he's done he heads back, the nurse comes soon after and leads them all to her room. He heads in first and finds her awake and sitting up enjoying her own breakfast. The wires and tubes all still attached but she looks much brighter today, her face full of a bit more colour. He heads over and captures a kiss from her lips. She runs her fingers through the hair at his nape. He reluctantly pulls back.

" Hey"

" Hey yourself. I brought some people with me that would like to see you….is that okay?"

" Sure let them in."

He signals Ryan through the window in the door. As they all pile in to the now very cramped room, he can't help but notice the beaming smile that now adorns her face.

**A/N What you think? **


End file.
